Episode 40 (The Lost Mermaid Village Treasure)
Plot Trivia This is the second time Zach and Leah pilot the magic carpet The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits they wore outdoor outfits Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies swimming into Mermaid Village on their Magic Carpet.) * Zach: "Look guys." * Leah: "There's Mermaid Village." * Molly: "It's so amazing." * Gil: "Wow." (They landed and the magic carpets disappear.) * Zach: "So guys what's happening in Mermaid Village." * Leah: "Yeah." * Molly: "Mermaid Coral has something amazing to show us." (Mermaid Coral swims over.She's wearing her outdoors Outfit.) * Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys." * All: "Hello Mermaid Coral." * Molly: "Nice hat." * Mermaid Coral: "Thanks Molly.I'm The World Famous Explorer." * Oona: "Wow." * Nonny: "That's great." * Mermaid Coral: "So does everyone have what they need for a hike." * All: "Yeah." * Mermaid Coral: "Ready to go." * All: "Ready." * Mermaid Coral: "So here we are.On a Fabulously Fun Guppy Scout Hike in Mermaid Village.Try saying that three times fast." * All: "Fabulously Fun Guppy Scout Hike.Fabulously Fun Guppy Scout Hike.Fabulously Fun Guppy Scout Hike(Laughter)." (They began hiking along the ground of Mermaid Village.Suddenly they see so many obstacles.) * Gil: "Uh oh.Guys.Look out." (They dodge the obstacles and the bridge was out.They suddenly fell down.They fell down through a hole and landed in an underground tunnel.) * Goby: "Whoa." * Nonny: "It's getting a little bit dark in here." * Genies: "Don't worry." (The Genies glow some light.) * Mermaid Coral: "That's better." * Oona: "Guys look the way out." * Deema: "Let's go." (They swam out of the underground tunnel.They ended up somewhere in the jungle.) * Glimmer: "Whoa." * Chloe: "Wow." * Mermaid Coral: "Guys.We must be in the Mermaid Village Jungle." * All: "Wow.So awesome.So amazing." * Goby: "What are we waiting for.Let's go exploring." * Zach: "C'mon." * Leah: "Let's go." (The Genies magically made the magic carpet appear and Zach and Leah gets on it.They piloted their carpet down a hill.The guppies and Mermaid Coral followed.) * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa." * Gil: "This is totally amazing." * Goby: "Being out in the Jungle Wilderness is great.I mean there's so much to see when you look all around." * Deema: "But you must look ahead first to avoid falling down." * Molly: "That's right Guys." (Zach and Leah dismounted the magic carpet.) * Zach: "This is so awesome." * Leah: "I can't believe we're actually doing this." * Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys.You've got to check this out." * All: "What.What is it." (Mermaid Coral is standing near a map.) *Mermaid Coral: "Look.See.That's what I found." *Molly: "It looks like a map to be exact." *Gil: "If we follow the map.It might lead us to the tropical part of the jungle." *Mermaid Coral: "The Mermaid Village Treasure." *Gil: "Cool a map is like a miniature world." *Goby: "Whoa." *Deema: "Cool." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes